futureofhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol System (Archived)
Archival Data * Archival Date: August 9th, 2019 * Reason: First Sol page * Archiver: Dinotrakker The Sol System is the main Solar System where the Future of Humanity series takes place. It is home to the human homeworld of Terra and is the birthplace of human civilization. It is home to plentiful worlds and is thought of an almost-perfect place to start a civilization. Celestial Bodies Sol Sol is the name of the only star in the Sol System. It is a G2V, Hydrogen-burning star with no companion star. It is the source of all heat and light in the Sol System and is highly regarded as the center of interplanetary civilization's success. Major Planets Mercury Mercury is the closest planet to Sol with a distance of about 35.98 million miles. It is the smallest planet in the Sol System with a diameter only 38% that of Terra. It is thought to be a perfect subject for a large, planet-wide Solar Power project, which could provide power to the entire System. Venus Venus is the second planet from Sol with a distance of about 67.24 million miles. It is the 6th largest/3rd smallest planet and the closest one to Terra. Despite its proximity, it has been subject from a shockingly low amount of exploration due to its extremely dense and toxic atmosphere, its huge amount of pressure, and its extremely high temperatures. Terra Page [http://futureofhumanity.wikia.com/wiki/Terra_(Earth) HERE] Terra is the homeworld of humanity and the third planet from Sol with a distance of about 93 million miles. It is the 5th largest/4th smallest planet in the Sol System. It is also the only known planet in the Sol System to harbor life, as of 2075 CE. It is home an extremely diverse biosphere and geosphere, with huge oceans, dense forests, arid deserts, and tall mountains. Luna Page [http://futureofhumanity.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_(Moon) HERE] Luna is the only moon of Terra and one of the most densely populated places in the System outside Terra, as of 2075 CE. It is the 5th largest moon in the System. It is home to large helium mines, thriving science labs, and large cities all over its surface. Luna is also the first celestial body to be explored by and visited by humans. Mars Page [http://futureofhumanity.wikia.com/wiki/Mars HERE] Mars is the fourth planet from Sol with a distance of about 141.6 million miles. It was the first planet to be explored by and visited by humans in 2018 CE. Mars is the 7th largest/2nd smallest planet in the Sol System. As of 2050 CE, Mars is also the first planet to be terraformed by humanity. Mars is home to large iron mines, factories, and cities. Phobos and Deimos Page [http://futureofhumanity.wikia.com/wiki/Phobos_and_Deimos HERE] Phobos and Deimos are the only two moons of Mars. They are the first two Extraterrestrial moons to be colonized by humans in 2072 CE. They are home to huge helium mines and the largest fuel refinery outside the Terra system. Jupiter Jupiter is the largest planet in the Sol System and the 5th planet from Sol with a distance of 483.8 million miles. It is the first gas giant from Sol in the System, being comprised of mainly gaseous Hydrogen and Helium and with no solid surface. It is a primary target for human colonization and exploration in the outer solar system due to its resources and potential as a beacon of interplanetary and interstellar travel. Galilean Moons The Galilean Moons are the four main moons of Jupiter. They are, in order: Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto. Io ' is a volcanic world slightly bigger than Luna It is home to gigantic lava lakes and sulfur dioxide snow. '''Europa ''is regarded as the best spot in the solar system to find terrestrial life. It is home to a huge, planet-wide glacier and a subsurface ocean. Ganymede '''is the largest moon in the solar system by diameter and is larger than Mercury. '''Callisto is the third largest moon in the Sol System and the last Galilean Moon. It is surrounded by an almost non-existent CO2 and O2 atmosphere and is considered the best place in the Jupiter system for a human base due to its distance from Jupiter and its radiation. Saturn Saturn is the 6th planet from Sol and the 2nd Largest planet with a distance of 888.2 million miles. It is the second gas giant from the sun and is home to the largest set of rings with a total width of ~389,165 kilometers. Some at the UNSA speculate that Saturn could be a good location in the outer planets for mining of the rings for materials like Iron and Ice. Titan Titan is the 2nd largest moon in the Solar System and the largest & main moon of Saturn. It is the only moon in the solar system with a thick atmosphere, with Titan's being thicker than Terra's. Titan is home to thick lakes of liquid methane and landmasses made of rock and solid ice. Titan is also considered, with Europa, to be one of the best places in the solar system that could evolve life independent from Terra. The UNSA considers exploration of Titan with Saturn as a must for human exploration and colonization. Enceladus Enceladus '''is another notable moon of '''Saturn. Like Jupiter's moon Europa, Enceladus is told to have a sub-surface ocean approximately 30-40 kilometers (19-25 miles) below its surface that could host primitive life. Enceladus also has been discovered to spew out this water sometimes from geysers on its north and south poles. Also like Europa, some in the United Nations Space Administration '''and '''Terra Pact have talked about declaring the moons Special Research Zone, where human contact is limited. Uranus Uranus is the third gas giant from Sol and the 3rd largest/6th smallest planet with a distance of 1.784 billion miles. It is unique in the fact that it's axis is titled towards the sun, resulting in 42 year long summers and winters. Uranus and Neptune are considered the least-explored planetary bodies in the solar system, due to their distance. Neptune Neptune is the farthest gas giant from Sol and the 4th largest/5th smallest planet with a distance of 2.795 billion miles. Its distance, along with other factors, have resulted in Neptune being visited by only 3 spacecraft over 125 years of space exploration (as of 2075.) Triton Triton is Neptune's largest and main moon. It is recorded to hold the lowest recorded temperature in the solar system outside of a gas giant, with a temperature of -360 degrees Fahrenheit. Triton is considered to be a good spot for an interstellar spaceport in the far future. Minor Bodies Ceres Ceres is the first dwarf planet from Sol and the closest to Terra. It was the first dwarf planet to be explored by manned exploration with the landing of Demeter 1 'in 2078 CE. As of 2086, Ceres has been colonized by the 'United Nations Space Administration 'and the 'Great Unifiers. Pluto Pluto '''is a former planet and one of the largest dwarf planets from '''Sol '''and '''Terra. It was first explored robotically in 2014 CE with a flyby of the New Prospects Probe and currently, due to its distance and difficulty reaching, is one of the least explored bodies in the Sol System, with a total of 6 missions to the world. Charon Charon is the biggest moon of Pluto. Charon and Pluto are in a Binary System, with both orbiting a common center of mass which is orbiting the Sun. Charon is home to massive ice and iron deposits which some speculate could be used as a location for an interstellar spaceport in the far future. = Category:Sol System Category:Archived Pages